


A Bat's Wingless Angel

by MininSnow



Series: LIS Supernatural Creatures AU [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, At least not in the way it is in canon, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jefferson and Nathan aren't dick heads, Multi, No Dark Room, This is mainly cuties being cuties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MininSnow/pseuds/MininSnow
Summary: Nathan Prescott, feared vampire and king of the Vortex Club, begins to pay more attention to Kate Marsh, devout Christian and prey of the Vortex Club. He always assumed she was a wallflower just blending into the crowd, that she was nothing more than that.But Kate shows him a side he hadn't expected.Kate is smart, quick witted, and talented.He was falling for Kate Marsh.[A Standalone Spin-off]
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Nathan Prescott, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: LIS Supernatural Creatures AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539631
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. September 20th, 2013

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SCats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCats/gifts), [JoHaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoHaust/gifts).



> Hi.
> 
> I swear I'm working on my other fics. Fur and Photography will get an update near the end of this month. Anyways, I started this back in December thanks to SCats and JoHaust. We were joking about this pairing and well I couldn't help but write it :P Not a pairing I ever thought I'd enjoy writing for but honestly, I think this is pretty cute.
> 
> You don't need to have read Fur and Photography for this fic to make sense. It follows a much different storyline then that story as the main focus is "what if Nate and Kate got together." It is non-canon to Fur and Photography.
> 
> And psa; don't like don't read.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story and have a lovely day! :D <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vortex Club's new target is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. Happy Valentines Day <3

The first time he had spotted her was in the hallway. 

Her brown hair was up in a neat bun. Dark brown eyes held a softness about them that drew his attention. Her dark blue cardigan and skirt hid a lot. Which he found a little disappointing. It wasn't like she wasn't pretty. Didn't have any makeup on but he never liked that stuff anyways.

Then a jock trips her, sending her books all over the floor. Of course he had laughed with the others in the Vortex Club while she hurried to pick up her things with a red face.

Victoria had laughed with him from their spot against the lockers as she called out, “Better watch your step, bible thumper.”

Taylor and Courtney laughed from their spots beside Victoria like some kind of trained animals. He knew they were more than that sure, but the comparison still applied. Then his eyes drift back to the girl picking up her books and hurrying down the hallway with her head bent low.

“So ‘bible thumper?’” He inquires, tipping his head toward Victoria who scoffs.

“Apparently she's super religious. Even started an abstinence club since the first week of school. What a joke.”

Nathan shrugs. Whoever Victoria didn't like was her problem. He didn't get involved unless he was asked to. So he would just watch. It was usually a good show.

“Meet in my room or yours before the party?”

“Mine,” Nathan replies as he smirks at his best friend, “A little pregaming never hurt anyone.”

Victoria rolls her eyes as her own smirk tugs on her lips, “Sure it doesn't.”

Nathan pushes from the lockers, “Whatever. See you later, Vic. Got stuff to pick up.”

“Sure thing, Nate. Don't piss Frank off again. That old wolf is the only one who carries in the Bay and I am  _ not _ driving to Portland again just for some damn weed.”

Nathan chuckles as he makes his way down the hallway backward, “No promises, Vic.”

Then he spins around and exits Blackwell.


	2. September 24th, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan learns her name.

The sixth time he saw her was during a late night in the dorms. 

Victoria had wanted to watch a new anime that had just been released. Normally he didn't partake but Nocturnal had failed to answer Victoria again, and he was pretty sure it was messing with her self-esteem. Victoria was a fantastic Necromancer so he couldn't understand why Nocturnal never answered. Not that he claimed to understand magic. Vampire magic was one thing. That came easy to him.

He was just here to cheer her up till she fell asleep.

Then the door to the left of Victoria’s opened as he closed Vic’s door. The brunette with a bun Victoria always called bible thumper, stepped out of her room only to jump when she spotted Nathan.

“What are you doing in the girl’s dorm?”

He had never heard her speak before. When Vic and the Vortex Club picked on her she just took it silently with her head down. No back talk. She didn't even answer questions asked by them.

He was surprised to find her voice to have such a strong tone to it.

“So you do speak.”

She frowns at that. Eyebrows pressing together. Another expression that he had never seen from her. It was either submission when she was around the Vortex Club or little smiles when she was around Lamefield.

“I asked why you're in the girl’s dorm.”

“Just visiting. I'm on my way out, Miss Hall Monitor.”

“If I'm a hall monitor, where's your pass?”

He chuckles at that.

_ Bible thumper’s got spunk. _

He pats down his pockets, “Shit. Looks like I forgot it in my other pants.”

“A likely story.”

He shrugs and makes his way past her.

But he pauses when she says, “So I take it you're Victoria’s boyfriend.”

He turns to face her again, laughing and shaking his head, “God no! We're childhood friends.”

“You and Victoria Chase?”

He makes a puzzled face at that. Everyone knew he and Victoria were friends from way back. What made her so-

It was dark in the corridor. He hadn't even realized the lights were off. Not with the fact that he had almost perfect vision in the dark. Perks about being a vamp, he supposed. But that meant she couldn't really see who she was talking to.

The bible thumper had no idea she was talking to Nathan Prescott. Basically one of her bullies. And that made him feel…

He wasn't sure.

Then he realizes the silence has been stretching on for too long, “Uh, yeah. She's pretty chill when you get to know her.”

Bible thumper stays silent for a moment, “Say, who are you anyway?”

“You tell me first, hall monitor.”

He can see her smile at that, “Kate Marsh.”

_ Much better than bible thumper. _

He thinks idly before opening his mouth to give her some fake name he was about to pull from his ass.

But the door across the way opens, causing light to engulf him and make him squint as he sees Lamefield standing in just her bra and a pair of jeans. He catches her slitted eyes and how her hand darts to the wall to flick the light off. Blackness engulfs them again. It takes him a moment, but his eyes adjust again.

Lamefield’s eyes look to Kate who he catches disappearing in the bathroom without a word. His shoulders slump at that as he watches Kate leave. There was something about that sight that made him feel dejected now.

“Nice going, mutt.” He hisses at Max.

Her slitted eyes narrow at him in the dark as a growl bubbles in her throat, “You were picking on Kate again.”

“I wasn't.” He snaps back.

“Then why are you here?”

“Fuck you, that's why.” Then he turns on his heel and makes his way toward the stairwell angrily. Stomping his feet loudly all the way down the stairs and even through the boys’ dorm’s hallway till he reaches his room, slamming his door shut. He flops onto his bed with a growl. He wasn't even sure what had pissed him off so much.


	3. September 27th, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate isn't who he thought she was.

The twelfth time he saw her was during lunch.

Kate was sitting under a tree in the shade drawing in a sketchpad she had laying against her knees as she had them propped up. He could see that she wore ankle socks so her ankles were free for all to see. Something Victoria had joked about right away when they sat down at the picnic table across the quad from Kate.

Nathan found himself staring at the fragile looking pale skin and the way Kate looked so focused on whatever she was working on. There was something about Kate that drew him in. The way she just took Victoria’s verbal abuse without saying anything but was actually rather quick witted. Nathan had no doubt she could tear Victoria down if she wanted to.

But she didn't.

She continued to be quiet and sweet. It confused Nathan.

After their run in, in the girl’s dorm, he had snuck into the dorm a few times afterwards.

And ran into Kate almost every time. And she continued to talk to him. It had surprised him the second time he exited Vic’s room and she was already in the hallway. Right away Kate asked for his pass.

And he laughed. _Really_ _laughed_. Like he hadn't in years.

For the past two days he had spent hours talking with Kate in the hallway at nearly one in the morning. Apparently she had trouble sleeping. He was sure the Vortex Club was the cause but never asked why yet. And he had refused to tell her his name.

So Kate called him Pass. And wow was that cute.

He pushes that thought away as he watches Muttfield sit next to Kate and the two started idle chat. He had noticed how she had become more protective over Kate, shooting him glares every once in a while since she had seen them in the hall together. She probably knew they were talking now. But hadn't stopped them. Strangely.

_ What's with Muttfield anyways? _

“Nate, you even listening?”

He tears his attention away from Kate as she laughs at something Muttfield said, “No. You still talking about fancy fabric?”

Taylor laughs at that as Victoria rolls her eyes with a huff, “I was asking you about next week's party.”

He raises an eyebrow at her, “What about it?”

“Did you ask Mark if he’d chaperone?”

He gives a heavy sigh. Vic was  _ obsessed _ with his sire. It was probably the stench of death. Necromancers were drawn to that like flies to honey.

“Ugh, yeah. He's down,” Victoria beams then Nathan raises a hand, “as long as you give him his damn space.”

Vic frowns, “You're bullshiting me.”

“Nah. Stop trying to hump his damn leg all the time.”

Victoria’s cheeks turn bright red as she whacks Nathan’s shoulder, “Take that back, you asshole!” 

He chuckles and dodges her next swing as she aims for his head. He raises from his seat and sticks his tongue out at her, “No way. See you later, Vic.”

“Whateverthefuck.” She says as she scoffs and looks away.

He chuckles again. Even if Victoria really was going to ignore him, he'd still show up at her room to see Kate again.


	4. October 3rd, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan makes a promise to Kate...

The twenty-second time he saw her was while they sat beside the door to her room at two in the morning.

“You do any art, Pass?” Kate asks as she has her eyes closed, head tipped back and laying against her door.

He watches her, taking in the sereneness that settles into her features. He found himself staring at her more often lately. It was only their eighth night meeting like this but he was enjoying himself every time.

Even if he was starting to feel bad for not telling her who he was.

Maybe even a little guilty.

Feeling guilty wasn't something he was used to. Prescotts weren't supposed to feel guilty, according to his dad. Not that he ever listened to his dad nowadays.

“A little,” He admits, “I like photography. It's a big reason why I'm attending Blackwell.”

“Really? Are you in my photography class?”

He chuckles softly, “Trying to figure out who I am?”

“You can't blame me.” She shrugs.

“I suppose I can't. And I'm not. I'm in Jefferson’s photography two class.”

“Darn.”

Then an idea comes to mind. One he was hoping would work. It made him feel nervous. Another feeling he wasn't used to.

“I'll make you a deal.”

She turns her head so she's facing him now, “What kind of deal?”

“You attend tomorrow’s Vortex party and I'll save you a dance.”

He knew that offer was ballsy. It was  _ so _ ballsy. Kate would never say yes. She wasn't a prude. He knew that now despite what Victoria believed. But he was such a dumbass. The Vortex Club were so awful to her and asking her to just walk into the belly of the beast was so selfish and-

“You'll save me a dance?”

She sounded curious, not apprehensive.

He blinks, “Yeah.”

“You promise, Pass?”

He grins, “I promise, Kate.”

“I'll go, but you have to show me some of your photos.”

His grin grows wider, “Deal.”


	5. October 4th, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...but he doesn't keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.
> 
> These two chapters have been sitting in my drafts for FOREVER. Hit a bump in Feb and didn't do nearly as much writing as I could have liked. I'm slowing getting back into. For those who are reading my other stories, updates will be coming soon. I've just been working on some other projects. One that will probably get posted soon. Just a little thing I've been using as a writing warm up.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and being patience! Love y'all and have a lovely day! :D <3

The twenty-fifth time he saw her was while she stood awkwardly by the wall. Dana had just left her to dance with some boy. She looked out of her element but her gaze was focused on scanning the crowd. The way the dimmed lights made her look thoughtful and mysterious had something stirring in Nathan's chest. He had seen her in dim light before but nothing like this. With music rattling his bones and people dancing by the pool while others dove head first into the water.

He found Kate Marsh attractive.

“Nate.”

He pulls back letting the curtain that lead to the Vortex Club only part of the party fall back into place. He turns to eye Victoria who sits in their usual corner. Taylor and Courtney sit to the right of her on a separate couch next to Hayden who's making shapes in the air with magic. The three giggle as he had made the silhouette of a pot leaf that floats in the air then it dissipates.

“Yeah, Vic?”

“You gonna sit down and smoke with us or what?”

Nathan hesitates at that. Honestly he had planned to stay sober for when he approached Kate. Why? He had no idea. Normally he turned to drinking and getting high to give him courage to do this sort of thing and to get rid of the butterflies that flutter in his stomach.

But he felt as if he did any of that he'd just make a fool of himself in front of Kate. He was already going to do that. That was if she didn't run away at finding out that the person she'd been chatting with this past week was Nathan Prescott, one of her bullies.

He should tell Vic to cut that off. Kate didn't deserve her bullshit. But he was being a big pussy instead.

“Not right now.”

Then he pokes his head back out of the curtain. Kate had moved to the makeshift bar where she sets her solo cup down to turn and talk to Dana who has her arms hooked with Logan’s. He watches Kate fake a smile to her as Dana turns to lead Logan to the dance floor.

“Nathan, dude, what's your deal?”

He tips his head back in to eye Hayden over his shoulder, “Nothing.”

Then he looks back out. He watches Kate shake her head to herself as she watches the dancers, eyes still scanning. He still hadn't asked her to dance. He had promised. Nathan Prescott  _ doesn't _ break promises. Though he wasn't sure if that was a Prescott thing or a vamp thing.

“Bullshit it's nothing.” Victoria says behind him with a huff.

“Let me brood in silence, dudes,” Nathan says over his shoulder, “You guys get high and have fun. I'll join when-”

He then spots something out of the corner of his eye. Some jocks wander over to where Kate is. One talks to her, Zachary, and she immediately looks uncomfortable. The second one stands by her drink. Nathan's eyes narrow. He didn't like that.

Then the second jock pulls away so the one talking to Kate says something smug and pulls away to stand by the wall with his friends. They snicker as they watch Kate.

Nathan feels a growl boiling in the pit of his stomach trying to build it's way up his throat. He wanted to tear their throats out just for looking at Kate wrong. They knew nothing about her.  _ Nothing _ . Nathan knew she was sweet and smart. Not to mention talented. She belonged at Blackwell more than those meatheads did.

Kate then turns and picks up her cup. The jocks push each other around and chuckle when she does that.

Then it clicks in Nathan’s head what had just occurred.

“Nate, the fuck you even doing?”

But he ignores Victoria when Kate raises the cup to her lips. He is across the room in seconds and even before the black smoke around him dissipates from using vampiric magic to travel that distance in the blink of an eye, he takes the cup from Kate's hand and downs the contents in the matter of seconds. His insides protest at whatever roofie that jock had slipped into Kate’s drink. The creature roars within him, angered by these meatheads’  _ audacity _ to bother Kate in such a way.

He turns on his heel, empty cup in hand and shakes it at the jocks who stand in their corner. He can feel his fangs in his mouth, his eyes likely glowing red as his vampiric blood pumps through his veins.

He growls, “Who did this? Huh? Was it you Zach?”

Zachary shrinks in his spot. He knew it wasn't Zach but Nathan also knew he was a weak link. The scent of fear fills Nathan’s senses. He makes him hungry for blood.

Zach just wordlessly points at a black haired boy beside him who also wears a letterman jacket like the rest of the jocks against the wall. Nathan’s eyes narrow. The creature snarls internally to teach the boy a lesson. Maybe drain all his blood in front of his friends. Maybe break his nose and watch blood pour out between his fingers as he tries to hold it back.

Instead Nathan crushes the cup in his hand and thrusts it into the boy's chest who catches it and shivers in place.

“Leave.” Nathan hisses through his fangs.

He hurries away without another word. Nathan watches the boy exit as most of the party whispers to themselves as they had stopped whatever they were doing to witness this display.

“What're you all looking at?”

Everyone returns to their business. The jocks on the wall disperse. Nathan pops the collar of his jacket as he takes a moment to calm down. Soon the party returns to normal as the song changes to something upbeat. It was like that didn't just happen.

Then he looks back up.

Kate stares at him. Her eyes are blown wide. He senses fear which makes the creature purr. He would have to feed tonight. He can also feel Jefferson’s presence. His sire watched that all go down.

_ Whateverthefuck. Least he'll know I need to feed after that bullshit. _

He brushes himself off. Then he sucks down his pride and approaches Kate. She shrinks like whenever Victoria would belittle her. It makes something tighten in his chest. He didn't like whatever this feeling was. But he pushes it deep down.

“You're welcome.” He blurts out.

_ Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _

“Why did you do that?” She asks in a quiet voice.

So badly he wants to say he’s Pass. That they've been talking to each for a week now. And that he owes her a dance.

Instead he shrugs, “What they had planned wasn't cool.”

“You...you could have just laughed with them.”

That tightening feeling returns, “I wouldn't do that.” He blurts.

Kate is speechless for a moment as she just stares at Nathan.

Then a voice sounds from behind him and he turns.

“Are you alright, Kate?” Dana asks and moves past Nathan to stand close to the other girl. She puts herself between him and Kate.

The creature didn't like that. And neither did he.

She just nods.

Dana shoots him a half glare then another voice sounds behind him so he turns around fully as he watches Victoria approach them, “What the fuck was that?”

And before he can protest, Victoria grabs his wrist and is dragging him back to the Vortex Club's lounge.

He looks over his shoulder as he watches Dana walk Kate out of the party, likely back to the dorms.

“Like really, what the  _ fuck _ was that?”

“Mitch roofied Kate's drink.” He mumbles out as they pass through the curtain.

He felt ashamed all of a sudden.

“Christ. His ass is out of the club then. That's fucked.”

“Yeah.” Nathan replies weakly as Victoria drags him back to their corner.

Then they sit.

Hayden, Taylor, and Courtney also settle back in their spots and ask what the hell just happened too. He explains as he did to Victoria. They all delve into shit talking Mitch.

He just stares at the curtain. He broke his promise. He was too much of a damn scaredy cat and now he had to feed tonight to top it all off.

_ Shit. Fuck. Me. _


	6. October 9th, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan begins to ignore Kate. Well, he tries to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for eighty-four years. So, here ya go :P
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy and have a lovely day. Stay safe peeps <3

The thirty-second time he saw Kate was in Blackwell’s parking lot. He was hot boxing himself in his car. Not that anyone would yell at him. Wells was in Jefferson’s pocket and Madson was busy doing whatever the fuck. He didn't care either way.

His eyes follow Kate as she walks and talks with Muttfield as they head toward a rusted pick-up that is parked in two handicapped spots. The tailgate is down and upon it sat Price and Rachel who were sharing a cigarette and trading flirty touches.

In the beginning of the week, Rachel had returned from some internship she had been doing in L.A. He stayed his distance. Fire elementals and vamps didn't mix. He didn't need that in his life right now.

Not while he was moping about Kate.

He couldn't even figure out why. Everything about her was confusing him. It was even confusing the creature.

So he did the only logical thing he could think of doing: He was avoiding Kate.

Which had become rather easy as after what Mitch did at the party, Victoria told the Vortex Club to back off Kate for a bit. So Nathan had just seen her in the hallway. It was easy to just pass without even looking at her.

Well, he tried telling himself that.

But it wasn't easy at all. He found himself daydreaming about her a lot since the party and staring at her whenever they shared a class. He still had the urge to ask her to that dance he owed her. But that wasn't a good idea. After the party he could see how scared she was of him. Maybe it was because he was a literal monster or because he was a big fat bully. Whatever it was, he hated seeing her shrink and look away from him whenever she noticed him looking.

He grumbles as he packs another bowl and watches her and Muttfield talk with Chloe and Rachel. They giggle with each other as Chloe wears a smirk.

He grumbles again as he fishes his lighter off the dashboard and clears the bowl in one go. As long as he kept the creature in check, he could enjoy the high that clouds up his mind. He holds the smoke in for a few seconds before blowing it out at his feet.

The high helped his mind wander away from Kate. For a little bit anyways. He looks back up from his sneakers. Then he wishes he hadn’t.

Muttfield and Kate were holding hands as they sat next to Price and Rachel on the tailgate. He watches as Kate squeezes Max’s hand and giggles into her free hand as Max holds a smirk after whatever she had said. It sent Rachel and Chloe into fits of giggles too.

_Why can’t that be me?_

He lets that slowly sink in then shakes his head.

_Where the fuck did that come from?_

These feelings he was feeling didn’t make any sense anymore.

He looks away now by closing his eyes. He didn't need all this added stress. It wasn't healthy and neither was obsessing over Kate.

_I'm not obsessing._

He ruffles the top of his head and takes a deep breath. Maybe he should talk to Vic or ask Jefferson if this was normal vamp behavior. Whatever was going on, he'd deal with it promptly.

“Is that all you got?”

Nathan opens his eyes as the raised voice broke him from his calming state. Mitch stands before Price’s rust bucket of a truck. Mitch then runs the back of his hand over his mouth. Nathan can smell blood as Chloe has her fist raised as she stands before him, a few inches taller than him. She snarls as Max hops down from the tailgate and bares her teeth. Rachel glares and Kate tries to melt into the truck.

Nathan is still for a moment as he watches. Mitch says something that makes Chloe, Rachel, and Max stand tall, ready for a fight. He then points at Kate and waves a hand as if to tell Chloe to move. Chloe grits her teeth and shoves Mitch who catches her by the wrists.

Nathan had seen some violent fights in his day but never one with a storm elemental. Chloe finds herself on her ass and shaking her hands and flexing her arms as she cusses loudly. Max then steps forward canines bared and says something to Mitch who raises a hand. Sparks thread between his fingers but Max stands tall, even if she is shorter than him.

Honestly Nathan is surprised she hasn't shifted yet. And if Mitch pushed a shift, with as much as Nathan knew Max was fighting back the beast, this could turn ugly fast.

He'd never cared much about the three girls. Rachel goes to Chloe's side crouching down to check on her as Max stands between them and Mitch.

Then Mitch is yelling again, pointing a finger at Kate, “You're so fucking full yourself! What the fuck you think was going to happen at that party, huh? Probably just wanted to get in Nathan's pants! Putting on a big show for him!”

He's out of his car at that and making his way toward them. This was getting ridiculous and it was going to get out of hand too fast.

Kate looks scared and shocked, “W-what?”

“Back up,” Max snarls out, “I'm not going to ask again.”

“Oh, fuck off you oversized lap dog.”

Max snaps her jaws at that but Mitch is yanked backward onto the asphalt. The four girls stare at Nathan who stares down at Mitch who goes white as a sheet.

“What were you saying, Mitch?” Nathan asks as he glares down at the storm elemental who quivers on the ground now.

Mitch stares up at him, “Umm, nothing, Nathan.”

Nathan steps over Mitch and towers over him before he crotches and grabs Mitch by the collar, pulling him up so he is half sitting but still laying on the ground.

He smelled strongly of weed and some sort of cheap beer that makes Nathan's nose wrinkle, “You smell like a bad Friday night. You really thought coming out here crossed faded was a good idea?”

Mitch just looks away.

Nathan frowns. Mitch was likely still upset from being kicked from the club which Victoria had done a bit publicly in the Vortex Club chat. Every member knew when and why it happened. And a lot of them had turned against him right away in chat. Nathan had just lurked and watched it all go down.

However that was no excuse for what he was doing. Picking on Kate after he had tried to roofie her as a joke? Fucking disgusting.

Not to mention he was picking a fight with both a fire elemental, an alpha wolf, and himself for going after Kate like this.

Nathan then steps back and once he does he grabs a hold of Mitch’s collar again and lifts him to his feet. Nathan the shoves him away from the girls, “Go fucking sleep off whatever the fuck you took then come back and apologize like a normal person. Not a piece of human garbage.”

Mitch grumbles and brushes himself off as he begins walking off. He then flips Nathan the bird, “Fuck you, dude.”

Natha rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

_Whatever._ _Why can't everything just calm the fuck down for once?_

Then his thoughts are broken as Chloe asks, disbelief thick in her voice, “What the _hell_ was that?”

Then he turns around. Nathan had forgotten for a moment where he was. Now all four girls stare at him. Rachel, who smiles at Nathan, had helped Price up who’s jaw is dropped. Max has her arms crossed, slitted eyes narrowed in his direction.

And finally he takes in Kate.

Kate still sits on the tailgate, knees pulled up to her chest, as she too wears a look of disbelief. She was likely surprised Nathan had stood up for her twice now. Her eyes are wide, mouth slightly agape. It was kind of cute.

He sticks his hands in his pockets and shrugs, “He's already caused enough trouble. Plus I don't think Fido would have liked the taste of storm elemental.”

Max rolls her eyes but Chloe laughs. It’s short and hollow. Nathan keeps from narrowing his eyes. They were protecting Kate. Even if he didn’t mind Rachel, Chloe and Max had always been hostile toward him. But he knew adding to that hostility was a bad idea.

“Cut him some slack,” Rachel says, “Nate’s right. If he hadn’t pulled Mitch away, Max would have turned him into mince meat.”

Max gives a bit of a whimper at that and looks away. Chloe crosses her arms and huffs as she too looks away. Rachel steps past the two girls to stand before Nathan. His gaze moves off of Kate when Rachel steps into his space.

“Thank you, Nathan.” Rachel says.

Nathan just shrugs. He wished Kate had been the one to thank him but he wasn’t about to complain. He was helping from the bottom of his undead heart.

_Who am I kidding? This was all for Kate._

“No problem,” Then his eyes land on Kate and linger there and he speaks before he can think it through, “If he bothers you again, Kate, let me know. You don’t need his bullshit.”

Kate stares at him. He can't seem to figure out if that was good or bad. So he looks away with the wave of a hand and turns to leave. The girls are silent as he leaves them. The way Kate was looking at him was burned into his brain. The way those eyes looked surprised but like they were tearing him apart on the spot.

She hadn’t looked at him like that yet and it was exhilarating.

He just hoped that look didn’t mean she was disgusted. His shoulder slump as he takes that possibility into consideration. Why would anyone like Kate look at him with anything but disgust?

He grumbles his way back to the dorms at that.


	7. October 11th, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan invites Kate to the End of The World Party in hopes to make up for standing her up before. Things don't go as planned but steps have been taken. 
> 
> Good or bad? 
> 
> Nathan is not too sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!
> 
> Don't know if anyone has actually been reading this but :P finished a chapter so here you go. Gets a bit angsty. Nathan is a broken boi but I do love him.
> 
> Anyways! Love y'all hope you've been having an okay 2020. It's been freaking wild. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading <3

_This is stupid. This is so stupid. I’m so stupid._

The forty-first time he saw Kate was while she stayed by the makeshift bar at the End of the World party. Muttfield on her right and Rachel on her left as the three chatted. He also couldn’t miss how they never let Kate set her drink down. If she needed to, one of the two girls would hold her drink. At least Kate had headed his warning of picking more responsible friends then Dana.

But of course that insight he had granted on paper. He didn’t have the gusto to speak to Kate in the dark hallways of Blackwell’s dorm. Not now. Not after not talking to her for so long as is, and standing her up once already. So he wrote her a note, asking her to attend this party. He figured she’d attend anyways because of Muttfield. Jefferson was announcing the winner of the Everyday Heroes contest, after all. Something he knew Max had in the bag. Jefferson had told him enough times what he thought of Max’s photo. As much as he wanted Vic to win, his sire knew what he was talking about.

Max’s photo showcased herself standing before a fire pit, shadows hiding her identity as a bunch of werewolves knelt before her howling along with her at the moon that was captured in the background. It had impressed his sire. Max was not only outing herself as a wolf but she had what normies considered one of the most dangerous supernaturals, at her beck and call.

He huffs as he swishes what he has in his solo cup as he stood against the wall with Hayden and some of the jocks that hadn’t been apart of Mitch and Zachary’s plan last Vortex Club party. Victoria had insisted they mix with the masses while they waited for Jefferson to announce the winner then go back to their area to celebrate, or in this case, drown out Victoria’s defeat.

He lifts the cup to take a sip before stopping and lowering the cup as he stares at the amber colored liquid. Drinking wasn’t going to solve his Kate problems and if he really was going to approach her, like he had promised yet again, he didn’t want to be drinking. He knew Kate’s sense of smell wasn’t as strong as his own, but there was a hint of a chance Kate could smell it on his breath while he claimed to be Pass which could end in disaster. And that was the last way he wanted to end that interaction.

He holds back his sigh and idly listens to the jocks laugh at a joke Hayden told. They weren’t paying him any mind. They wouldn’t be able to tell he wasn’t drinking as much as them. He looks back up to catch Price dragging a giggling Rachel to the dance floor as Max stayed by Kate’s side. She waves a hand at Rachel likely telling her she could go have fun. Rachel smiles then leans over and kisses Max’s cheek who turns beet red as Rachel and Price move to the dance floor. Kate doesn’t take her eyes off the crowd as she says something to Max who buries her face in her hands.

He wanted to storm over there and confidently ask Kate to a dance. It would be easier without Rachel as a gatekeeper. Sure Max might tear his face off, but he could deal with that better than Rachel taking over the conversation and leading him away from Kate. That crushing rejection would make him wish for the final death.

_Shit. I can’t fucking do this. There is no way she’d even give me the time of the day. I’m just fucking brewing like a dumbass. You know what? Fuck it._

He downs the rest of his drink in one gulp and lets the cup join the other empty ones on the floor by the jocks.

_I’m gonna fucking do it._

So he pushes off the wall.

“Nate. Finally. I should've guessed this was where you were hiding.”

He turns to see Victoria standing before him. The others on the wall mind their own business as they pay attention to Hayden showing off with magic.

“Need something, Vic?”

He asks as he crosses his arms.

Her gaze darts to them then back to his face as she quirks an eyebrow, “I catch you in the middle of something?”

Involuntarily his gaze casks to where Kate stands. He wanted to do this before he lost the nerve. If he lost the nerve, then he’d miss his chance. He was done letting this fester. He either needed to have that dance or hear her tell him to fuck off. He was done just-

“Going to harass Lamefield and Kate?” He turns back to see the teasing smirk that plays on her lips, “Fun idea, but let’s just party.”

“That isn’t-” He catches himself.

“You’ve been acting so fucking weird lately, Nate.”

“I...I haven’t.” But he knew he didn’t sound convincing. Not to his childhood best friend.

She places her hands on her hips and gives a huff, “Nice try. What’s up, Nate?”

He shakes his head and opens his mouth to tell her he’s fine, that nothing is up, the music softens before everyone looks to the DJ’s booth as Jefferson taps the mic in his hand, “Testing, testing.”

The gym erupts into applause and cheers. Jefferson raises a hand to calm everyone down, “Now, now. I’m not here to derail the party. But it’s time to announce the winner of the Everyday Heroes contest. And before I do I’d like to thank all who entered. They were all beautiful entries and it was rather hard to choose just one that stood out among them all.”

Nathan rolls his eyes to himself. He’d helped Jefferson sort through the entries in the Dark Room when the two of them had needed to feed last night. Max’s easily stood out among all of them. He had to give Muttfield some credit. It captured “everyday hero” in a unique way. 

“Without further ado, envelope please,” Jefferson then pulls said envelope from his back pocket and opens it. There is a buzzing silence as everyone waits for Jefferson to speak who makes the dramatic pause last for a full minute before he clears his throat, “And the winner of the Everyday Heroes contest is...Max Caulfield!”

Victoria huffs beside him and crosses her arms as the gym erupts in claps and whoops of excitement. He figured this would upset Vic. He pats her back sympathetically as he watches Price pick Max up and spin her around. Then she sets her down then Kate hugs her, likely congratulating her as Rachel and Chloe do the same.

_I lost my chance._

His shoulders slump at that. He should just walk up and ask her to dance already. Normally he was cocky and straightward when it came to asking what he wanted. But something about Kate made him feel nervous, insecure. Maybe even scared.

Max makes her way past them as she approaches the DJ’s booth and joins Jefferson on the stage. They shake hands and Max says something short and perfrontional sounding then steps down. Jefferson gets the mic back and tells everyone to return to partying and have a good night before he steps down. The music returns.

Victoria huffs as Muttfield walks past them again. Nathan notices the hate in her eyes that she used to hide her own insecurities, “Wonder how many times she sucked his dick for that one.”

Nathan rolls his eyes as he watches Max return to Kate’s side. Price pats Max on the back and ruffles her hair as the alpha giggles and pushes her away. Then Rachel ruffles her hair and she’s trying to push both girls away with giggles. 

“None. Her photo was good, Vic.” He knew that hadn’t occurred. If anything he wouldn’t be surprised if Jefferson had sucked Max’s dick while begging to crown her winner of the Everyday Heroes contest. He nearly gags at the thought.

Victoria tears her gaze from Max and frowns at Nathan, “And how the hell would you know?”

“I got to look through them last night when we fed. And if they had fucked I would have smelt it in the Dark Room.”

“Whateverthefuck,” Victoria says with a wave of a hand, “You’re just saying that to be a pain in the ass.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Vic.”

She pushes his shoulder playfully but his gaze still stays on Kate who turns and sets her drink down. Rachel seems to protest this but whatever Kate says seemingly makes her calm down. The four of them joke and chat as they stand by the makeshift bar.

_I should just go up to them already._

“What are you even staring at?”

“Kate.”

There is a bout of silence before Nathan blinks and whips his head around to face Vic as he thinks over what he had just blurted out.

_Fuck. I’m such an idiot!_

It seems to register much quicker for Victoria as she holds a smug look, “Oh? That’s where you’ve been sneaking off to lately. Abstinence Abby been putting out for you?”

He can’t believe those words just left Victoria’s mouth. That last sentence alone was so degrading toward Kate. The creature bubbles deep in his gut as it growls at him to call her out on her bullshit. To stand up for Kate. And normally he wouldn’t listen.

“No. We aren’t even friends.”

“Come on, Nate. What was it, a one night stand?”

He’s baffled by the teasing tone she uses, like this was some kind of joke. Like Kate was a joke to her.

Then Victoria chuckles, “Let me guess. She let you be her first in exchange for Lamefield to win the contest? God, that makes so much sense. You’ve always been a sucker for an easy la-”

“Stop it,” He growls out. Vic was going too far, “Can’t you treat her like a person for one fucking second?”

Her smirk falters as her eyebrows come together, “Where the hell-”

He pokes her in the chest, “Shut the hell up. Kate isn’t just some slab of meat you can hang on a hook for everyone to criticize. She has ambitions, she’s smart, and talented, and quick witted. She’s a fucking person, Vic. She doesn’t deserve your bullshit.”

Victoria stares at his finger and slowly pushes his hand away from her that he returns to his side. The jocks near them mumble to each other. Nathan can hear them asking the others what him and Victoria are fighting about. At least no one else had heard his spiel about Kate.

But Victoria had.

She frowns and scoffs, “Goddamn, you got it bad.”

He stands straight as he frowns.

_The fuck is she-oh._

It then clicks into place.

“Oh _shit_ ,” He whispers, “I like Kate.”

“And how long have you been struggling with that one?” Victoria asks. Her tone is a lot softer now.

He runs a hand through his chestnut locks with a frown, “I don’t know.”

“You’re such a dumbass. That what you been moping about this past week?”

“Fuck. Yeah...”

She shakes her head at him then peaks around him, “You were hyping yourself up to talk to her, huh?”

“Yeah…” He admits softly. It was a little more complicated than that but he could tell the whole story to Vic later. Right now he was still wrapping his head around the fact that he liked Kate and that Victoria was acting so chill about it.

“Hmm. It looks like she just left with Queerfield.”

He turns around and looks to the makeshift bar to find that Victoria indeed told the truth. Max and Kate were nowhere to be seen as Chloe and Rachel take up the spot they had once stood.

_Shit._

Victoria then crosses her arms, “Well, what you waiting for?”

Nathan turns back to Vic and gives a quizzical look.

“Go get her, tiger.”

That takes a moment to sink in, “Why you so chill about this?”

Victoria purses her lips, “I’ll admit that your taste in romantic partners has always been...interesting. But I know how you overthink shit. Just talk to her. If she turns you away for figuring you’re a piece of shit, then she isn’t worth your time, right?”

“I-”

“Nate, if you don’t plan on joining me while I drink all my problems away tonight, then go.”

He hesitates at that. He wants to talk to Kate, but also be there for Victoria. 

“You know what?” Victoria breaks through his thoughts, “Go. I’m sick of your love sick puppy act.”

He rolls his eyes at her when he catches her smirk, “Call me if you need me?”

“Of course.”

“Okay,” He breathes deeply out his nose, “Okay. I’m going.”

“Good luck, Nate.”

“Thanks.”

Without further ado, he brushes past the jocks that still mumble to each other as he feels their eyes trace his steps out of the gym. He closes his eyes when the cool October breeze passes through his hair. As he walks along the walkway to the dorm it really sets in what he’s about to do.

Kate knew him as her bully.

As a bully to _many_ people. Not just classmates. Or whatnot. The whole damn town feared his name. 

Prescott.

He squares his shoulders as he nears the building. That didn’t matter. It shouldn’t matter. Kate wasn’t one to judge a book by its cover. She didn’t even know Pass but she took him in. Talked for hours with him and never once stopped being nice to him.

He was going to do this. And no matter the outcome at least he finally did something about the sinking feeling he’d had all week.

He spots David Madsen patrolling the courtyard and without thinking turns into a bat and takes off into the night, careful to stay hidden and silent in the dark as he glides around to the other side of the building and slips inside through Victoria’s window. She always kept the one above her desk open just enough for him to enter if he so desired. It was always easier to come through the window when it was dark. But seeing Kate in the hallway had been more appealing.

He morphs back and strides to Victoria’s door. He takes a moment to place his ear against it. When he hears no one in the hallway he steps out, careful to close the door, very, very quietly. There was no point in letting those still in the dorm know he was here. That would just make things more complicated than it was. 

He then turns and stands before Kate’s door. His gaze burns into the wood as he stands stock still before it.

_Fuck. I don’t know what to say._

He presses his forehead against the door and sighs against it. He was freaking out over nothing. He should just leave and never speak to Kate again. This was stupid.

_No. I am not chickening out._

He knocks softly, twice.

“...Max, I don't want to talk right now." Comes the muffled voice of Kate.

He shifts from foot to foot at that but swallows his pride to the pit of his stomach, “It’s Pass.”

She is quite at that.

He takes a deep breath then exhales against the door, “I just want to talk.”

“If you wanted to talk you shouldn’t have stood me up twice.”

He upset her. 

_Of course I upset her. Idiot._

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m done being a part of your joke.”

He lifts his head slightly to peer at the wood that was just under his forehead a moment ago. He shouldn’t be surprised she was mad. Or that she thought he was just yanking her chain.

“You aren’t part of any joke.”

“What about the first party? Mitch tried roofieing me.”

“I know.”

“You were there?”

“I...yeah.”

The silence is so thick Nathan is pretty sure he cut himself on it.

“I don’t want to talk to you tonight, Pass.”

“Kate-”

“No. You just watched that happen?”

“I-well-”

“I...I’m sick of the excuses. I thought you were caring and sweet and...you’re probably just part of that stupid group of-of meatheads.”

_She thinks I’m caring and sweet?_

“You-what?”

“Can you please just leave?” She asks in a whisper.

His mind swirls, “Wait. What does that mean? You-”

“Wanted you to show up? Of course I did, Pass.”

“Open the door.”

“Why?”

“I want to see your face.”

Silence.

He isn’t sure if that was good or bad as his heart pounds in his chest. But he spoke without thinking. The truth was finding it's way out without his permission. He then quickly steps from the door and presses against the opposite wall in a panic. This was a big step. And he wasn’t sure if he was ready. If he was ready to show who he truly was. 

Especially with the fact that it sounded like Kate _liked him back_.

The door creaks open as he calms his breathing. Kate stands in the darkened doorway.

“Pass?”

“I’m here.” He says against the wall. 

“This isn’t fair.” He can see the stern look she gives, the way her eyebrows come together the way her cheeks are stained with tears.

“I’m sorry.”

“Just show me who you are.” Kate pleads into the darkness.

But he-

_I can’t run away anymore. I fucking can’t. But I can’t just be me._

He’s unsure of what to do.

“I _can’t_ …” He whispers.

Kate’s features soften slightly, “Why?”

“Because I like you too and this is going to ruin it.”

“No it isn’t, Pass. Just-”

“It is,” He pushes from the wall. All the self hate he had been swallowing all night surfaces in the form of determination. 

Determination to self destruct.

He could never have Kate anyway.

Not when he’s a monster.

He turns his head and steps into the middle of the hallway, “Muttfield! Get the fuck up!”

There are heavy footsteps from Max’s room as the door swings open.

The desk top lamp bathes their small section of the hall in light. Nathan included as he locks eyes with Kate. He stands in the middle of the hallway between Kate and Max. He stretches his arms out as if to say _here I am._

Kate’s eyes are wide.

She looks so scared.

So _terrified._

“What the fuck do you want, Nathan?” Max growls, eyes slitted and canines barred as she stands in her doorway, claws curling into the wood of her door as she holds it open.

Nathan is silent. Just staring at Kate who still takes him in with wide eyes. Max holds her growl before it trickles off as she takes in what's going on.

Kate opens her mouth then closes it several times before she swallows thickly. Nathan watches her throat bob but he doesn't let his mind wander as Kate finally finds her words.

She speaks softly as if the words she speaks she doesn't believe, "You-you're Nathan Prescott…? The whole time you-"

He interrupts her, that feeling of self destruction doubling as his mouth speaks before his brain can yell at him for the words that tumble out all over the hallway, "I’m sorry I blew you off. Twice. I pussied out,” He takes a deep breath before continuing, “I was afraid-no, still am afraid, of what you think of me. What everyone thinks of me. But this past week, getting to know you...getting to know you as Kate and not the weakling Victoria made you out to be...it was an eye opener. Those late night talks, getting to know the real you...I-" He bites his bottom lip then he runs his tongue over his exposed fangs. His nervousness was provoking the creature, "I...liked that. A lot. You gave me a chance to be more than the piece of shit I am. More than the monster everyone made me out to be. To truly open up and for once...be me."

Kate's mouth hangs open. He can sense how the fear leaves her and is replaced with utter shock. 

So he pushes onward, taking a small step toward her. The way her eyes bore into his sends a shiver coursing through him. He'd ponder what that meant later.

"I'm sorry I stood you up. I'm sorry for what happened at the first party and how Mitch was being such a dick head toward you afterwards. He had no right. None of them do. Not Zach. Not Victoria. Not...me. I am so incredibly sorry for how the Vortex has treated you. We're all pieces of shits and I want to make up for that, for _all_ of it."

He stands a few feet from Kate now. He hadn't realized how he wasn't much taller than her but in this moment he towers over her. She looks so small and fragile, dressed in a loose top and fluffy pj pants. Her hair a mess, bun loose.

She looks beautiful.

Kate held a natural beauty about her. Something he had recognized for a while now but didn't want to admit himself that he thought so. 

Now, he couldn't care less.

He slowly reaches a hand out to her, "And to begin that list of things to make up for, may I have this dance?"

_Say yes._ The creature chants.

Kate stares at his hand and he can feel Max's eyes burning holes into his back.

But all that matters is Kate who clutches her own hands to her chest.

_Take my hand._

Her wrist twitches as she tentatively reaches out toward his hand.

_Dance with me, Kate._

Her arm slowly inches forward and it's like the world has stopped as Nathan's undead heart slams against his rib cage and slowly makes its way up into his throat.

This was happening.

All his worries were for not-

She then looks up and meets his gaze. He watches something flash behind her eyes and he smells fear again as she recoils, hand being held against her chest with her free hand as she steps back across the threshold of her room.

"I-Nathan, I-I need time to think." She babbles out.

And before he knows it, the prideful feeling that was swelling within him like a balloon pops as she slams her door in his face.

_...what?_

He blinks.

He can't even piece together fast enough what _hell_ had just happened.

He came to Kate.

He poured his heart out to Kate.

Had asked Kate to dance.

Had been so _close_ to having her accept him.

And now his ears were ringing from the force she had closed her door at.

His arm falls limp at his side as he just stares at Kate's door. Then his gaze drops to his shoes. Of course she rejected him. Why did he even think she wouldn't?

"...Wow."

He peeks over his shoulder as he sniffs to hold back tears as Max still stands in her doorway, eyes slightly wide and jaw dropped to the floor.

"Enjoy the show, Muttfield?" He spits out as anger boils deep within.

She shrugs, closing her mouth and leaning in her door frame as she crosses her arms, "This isn't what I was expecting after I caught you in the hallway that first night. You? Nathan? Falling for Kate? Wow." She shakes her head in disbelief.

The confidence fido could ooze only made him madder.

He turns with a snarl, fangs on full display which causes Max's eyes to slit as she snarls back, canines growing out and making her mouth seem fuller, as he steps into her space, "You aren't going to tell anyone about this."

His chest hurt. He understood what this feeling was as he had felt it earlier when he stood up Kate the first time.

Heartbreak.

Guilt.

Utter disgust in himself.

He has to muster everything he has to keep his composer together. He felt the need to ball his eyes out. To cry like some child that didn't get their way.

But he had been _so close_.

Kate had begun to reach out to him.

Then she had met his eyes. She had fully seen who Pass really was and pulled away because of it.

He shakes as he snarls down at Max who meets his challenge, "And you're going to stop me?"

He growls, his fangs felt heavy in his mouth as he bares them at Max with a hiss.

He wants to strike her. To get rid of this awful feeling in his chest.

But he then thinks of Kate.

Then he pulls away with a huff and grumbles to himself, "Whateverthefuck."

Max gives him a weird look as he hugs himself and turns from her.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care anymore. Might as well tell the whole school I'm a big fucking cry baby who likes Kate-" He chokes back a sob at that.

He turns to trudge down the hallway, head hung low. This feeling in his chest was nothing like the other times he had left this corridor. He was absolutely crushed.

"Nathan." 

He stops at the door, hand on it as he had planned to just sulk his way back to his room.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. This is between you and Kate."

He peers at Max briefly before giving a defeated sigh, "Thanks, Max," He then pushes on the door only to pause, "Can you tell Kate I'm sorry? And that I'll fuck off if she wants me too."

Max just gives a mute nod then Nathan exits the corridor.

_That could have gone better. Fuck me. What have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe leave a comment ;P
> 
> Regardless, have a wonderful day <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Comments make my day <3


End file.
